Karma
by Wednesdays-Nightmare
Summary: Castor rushes to save Gem's life after the End of Line is destroyed. Can he save her in time before her hard drive is wiped? Gem/Castor


Castor let out a cough as he struggled to pull himself together and find the strength to stand up. The explosion had destroyed more than half of the club, Castor was missing his left arm and there were a few chunks of his face missing along with parts of his suit that was now charred black from the explosion.

"Gem?" he coughed out as he struggled to pull himself up to his feet using the wall. He put his free hand over his mouth and coughed a little more then slid his white hair out of his face to see where he was going. "Gem?" he yelled out once more in a panic.

Castor's heart skipped a beat as he heard movement on the other side of the room. He struggled to get there, limping and groaning out in a panic to get to her. "Gem," He said as he fell to his knees and used his only arm to push some pieces of the wall that had fallen onto his female friend after the explosion Rinzler had left for them.

Once the last piece of the wall was off of her Castor felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of the white program that laid on the floor. Half of her face was destroyed, she was missing one of her legs and other parts of her body were missing as well, she hardly looked like herself though she was still barely hanging on.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you some help," He promised as he struggled to roll her onto her side and grab her disk. Gem let out a groan of pain when Castor moved her, he whispered calming words to try and sooth her while he unlatched the disk from her back and gently laid her back in the original position she was in.

"Just stay with me, I'm going to fix you," he promised as he opened her file and searched for a way to fix her with his one hand. The white male program bit his lip as he moved quickly though Gem's data base, hoping to find what he could fix before the program was completely wiped out. If that were to happen there would be no way he could save her then.

"It hurts…" Gem cried softly as her eye twitched a little. "It hurts so bad…" She whispered as a tear slid down the half of her face that was still intact.

"I know, Love, I know," Castor said once more as he continued to rush and find the code that would restore his girlfriend but he was having no luck, "Just stay with me a few more minutes." He begged as he tried to move quicker, his wicked colored eyes flashing from the disk hard drive back to Gem then back to the disk.

Gem's breathing was becoming slower, Castor realized this and panicked. This was all his fault, he was being selfish, wanting to take over the city and didn't realize that he was only going to hurt the people around him that he cared about. He should have never gotten mixed up with CLU, this was all his doing and if Gem died then he'd be left with the burden on his shoulders the rest of his life.

"Gem…" he said to her as his eyes flashed to the half derezzed program at his knees, "Can you hear me?" He tried talking to her, trying to keep her hanging on.

"I love you," Gem whispered, those words stung Castor. She loved him; she'd never admitted it before. He had thought whatever he and Gem had had was nothing, just…a friends with benefits kind of thing. But she had these feelings for him and he never realized it before. He was such a flirt all the time too, and if Gem had felt this way the whole time then he couldn't imagine what she felt when she saw him hitting on other female programs.

"I love you too," He replied to her, "But you have to keep fighting, I'm so close, just hold on a few more minutes," He begged her as he moved quicker than before, hoping he wasn't looking anything important over in his rush.

Castor froze suddenly when her disk went blank. The whole hard drive wiped completely out just as he was about to find the source of the problem. "Gem…?" He questioned as he looked from her disk over to the half derezzed program on the floor. Castor's eyes dropped away, too ashamed of what he'd done to her to even look at her.

This was his fault, he knew it was. The man shook his head wondering how he'd ever carry on without his precious Gem.


End file.
